The Three L's
by chanarix
Summary: Follow the three L’s: Live long, Laugh lots, and Love truly. [Three short stories featuring the loveable pair: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.]
1. Live Long

**The Three L's**

**Summary: **Follow the three L's: Live long, Laugh lots, and Love truly. Three short stories featuring the loveable pair: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter the First: Live Long**

* * *

Look into those bright emerald eyes…adore that long and shiny crimson hair…and melt under a smile that could bring happiness and radiance to the people around her.

Haruno Sakura was a happy person.

A happy, happy, hyper kind of person.

She was such a bubbly girl…

…then again, that was the image everyone wanted to see.

They never understood what was hidden behind that shining smile of hers…

_Sakura sat on her bed, her eyes dull and lifeless. She heard her mother close her bedroom door for the night, and as she did that, Sakura stood up and pulled something hidden in her bedside drawer._

_It was very shiny…_

_And very sharp…_

"_I can't take this anymore…" she whispered, placing the blade on her wrist, pressuring it unto her skin_

_She smiled contently as the familiar sensation of relief and security flooded over her body._

She always wore long sleeved shirts…

Always.

His onyx eyes would look at Sakura and think she was weird or something…then again, he knew this girl…he has known her for a very long time…

Uchiha Sasuke knew Haruno Sakura better than anyone…

_Sakura sat on the classroom floor, crying silent tears._

_The metal ruler was on the floor beside her, the sides streaked with ruby blood._

"_I hate myself…" she whispered, burying her face in her hands. _

_The door opened suddenly but Sakura was very quick. She slid the ruler across the room and covered her semi-bleeding wrists with her sleeves. "Hello Sasuke," she said cheerfully, a smile on her face._

_His eyes wandered to the shiny ruler on the floor. "Sakura…"_

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and then back at her friends. She smiled with her friends; they were the only people to make her "smile." They were special to her…

Sasuke stood with his friends and laughed with them. He had loads of friends…but there was this one girl whom he watched out for more than anyone.

At first, she thought he did not know her secret…

…but Sasuke was the only one.

"_No, no, no! Sasuke! Stop it! Let me go!" Sakura cried, trying desperately to get the blade that was tossed to the other side of the room. _

_Sasuke didn't say anything, he just held her tight._

_After several more seconds of failed attempts of getting free, Sakura hung limply in Sasuke's grip._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, "I just can't let you do that anymore…"_

_He loosened his embrace…a decision he hoped was right._

_Sakura broke free from him and looked straight at his eyes. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears…_

"_What's the point of living, Sasuke?"  
_

Three months ago, Sakura was a smiling shell. She made other people happy, but inside, she was as sad and dead as can be…

Three months ago, Sasuke was a non-caring idiot. He didn't care what happened to other people, but he cared about only one…

Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke, her head on his shoulder. She was breathing softly, her bare, creamy shoulders soaking in the sun.

No more long sleeves need to be worn…

All of those pointless and ugly wounds have turned into nothing but fading scars.

"_What's the point in living, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke wrapped a protective arm around her waist, his other hand rubbing a faint scar on her wrist.

"_Sakura, why are you doing this?"  
_

Sakura looked up into the clouds and smiled.

_She closed her eyes tight. "Sasuke, you…you just don't understand!"_

Sasuke looked down at the girl in his arms and sighed, a sweet content sigh.

_Sasuke gripped her shoulders tight, "Sakura, how can I if you won't tell me!"_

"_Sasuke…I hate my life…I hate it…" Sakura grabbed the blade on the floor and delicately pierced her flesh. _

_Sasuke turned pale at this site, his eyes wide with small drops of her blood hitting the floor. "Sakura…stop it."_

_She shook her head and lifted the blade again, getting ready to engrave another scar on her creamy skin._

_This time, Sasuke didn't let go as she kicked and screamed._

"_People hate me!" she yelled, "They want me dead! I can see it in their eyes!"_

_Sasuke held on tighter, holding back his own urge to cry._

The young girl was fast asleep, her pink locks surrounding her as she lay on his chest. He wasn't sleeping, but he felt relaxed…

He wanted her to feel safe…

He wanted her to feel wanted…

Sasuke wanted Sakura to feel loved.

"_Sakura, you're wrong…I want you to live… I want you to live your long life…"_

"_Liar!" she screamed, trying once again to desperately break free._

"_I want you to live," he whispered, over and over again._

Now look into those bright emerald eyes…adore that long and shiny crimson hair…and melt under a smile that could bring happiness and radiance to the people around her…

Look at her now and prove that her eternal sadness is gone.

"_I want you to live your long life…with me…"_

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Author's note:** um…yea….this isn't really the end…there are still two more parts needed! I promise the next chapter will have much more happiness and positive feel to it…XD hope you enjoyed this short! Reviews/flames are always welcome! 


	2. Laugh Lots

**The Three L's**

**Summary: **Follow the three L's: Live long, Laugh lots, and Love truly. Three short stories featuring the loveable pair: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter the Second: Laugh Lots**

* * *

"Mission Successful!" the boy yelled, thrusting his fist into the air. His sapphire eyes gleamed with the sunlight as he grinned like was there no tomorrow. "Alright!"

The only girl in the group – long, beautiful, crimson hair and bright, curious jade eyes – clenched her own fist. "SHUT UP NARUTO!"

Naruto – spiky blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes – pouted. "Eh, Sakura, I'm just in a good mood! We accomplished our mission!"

The other boy – dark, black as night hair and dark, mysterious eyes – smirked. "What mission you dork?"

Naruto blushed. "Uh…"

"Ah," Sakura sighed, "it's too early for your stupidity, Naruto!"

"Eh…I can't help it!"

Sakura shook her head, giggling nonetheless. "You are so hopeless."

"I got you to smile!" Naruto said triumphantly.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, turning away from the group.

Sakura stepped up to him, a smile on her face. "Where are you going Sasuke?"

"Train."

"Oh…okay then…" She looked down sadly, and turned her back away from him, facing Naruto.

The blonde boy on the other hand, was smiling profusely. "Hey, hey! Sakura! You could always hang out with me!"

"I think…I would pass," she replied, smiling at him. "Thanks for the offer anyways."

"No problem…" Naruto answered, his gaze following a certain Hyuga girl…

Sakura, not wanting to bother the love-stricken boy, left him and went to a specific training ground…

It didn't take as long as she needed to get there, after all, Team Seven always trained there back in the day – which, to be exact, was two years ago.

The girl leaned on the tree as she saw a familiar back…a familiar mop of raven hair…and the familiar vision of Uchiha Sasuke training…

Wait, he _was_ training right?

Sakura cupped her mouth with her small hand as her eyes did what her mouth wanted too…

Her jade eyes were wide and laughing.

Usually Sakura would watch the wonderful Sasuke train…his body glistening with sweat…but…Sasuke was not training, he was…

_Dancing_.

His majestic eyes were closed and he was swaying to a silent melody that he himself only heard. Oh god, Sakura was having the time of her life watching this. Sasuke was jumping, and twirling, and spinning…

Man, he was even _humming_!

Training, huh? The Uchiha Sasuke was dancing his heart off and smiling like there was no tomorrow! Sure, maybe still looked hot…but now he seemed kind of _feminine_. Yeah, that sounded wrong, but it was too darn hilarious! Sasuke off training, yeah right! This was definitely not training! Not unless you count pirouettes and splits (_splits!_) as training.

Sakura was shaking uncontrollably now, both her hands were now covering her mouth as she tried so hard to muffle down her laughter. Tears were streaming from her face as another wave of laughter hit her.

'_This is too much!_' she thought, _'I think I'm going to burst!_'

Her laughter was stopped short when a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her petite waist. Sakura held her breath with this sudden shock as she could feel the warm breath on the back of her neck.

"It's not nice to spy on other people…" the voice whispered, almost a little _too_ seductively.

She slowly dropped her hands to her side, her eyes wide again. The dancing boy she was secretly laughing at vanished with a poof! "Eh…?"

The arms tightened around her as the voice said, "Sakura, it's not nice to laugh at people either."

"S-S-Sasuke?" she whimpered out.

"Hm?"

"I mean I was ju---aaaahhh!" she shrieked loudly as Sasuke began to twirl her around in circles. "Put me down!" she screamed, laughter rolling out of her mouth.

Sasuke stopped from his actions and turned her to face him. He was smiling – a really small smile, but hey, a smile is a smile when coming from Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, her blush deepening with every second. His face was so very close to hers…

"I'm not dumb enough to go and dance by myself…I would much rather dance with…_you_," he whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek.

Sakura was on the brink of dying.

Sasuke smirked as she picked up the fragile girl and began twirling her around again. Sakura was laughing again…but she wasn't the only one.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Author's note:** Yay! Part two finished! Hope you guys liked this short! XD Since the stories are short…I'll be updating the third one either tonight or tomorrow! Reviews/flames are always welcome! 


	3. Love Truly

**The Three L's**

**Summary: **Follow the three L's: Live long, Laugh lots, and Love truly. Three short stories featuring the loveable pair: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter the Third: Love Truly**

* * *

Sakura stood uncomfortably next to Sasuke, her cheeks so red it was hard to tell that it wasn't just the cold.

The close proximity of their bodies was making her heart beat so hard in her chest…so hard that it hurt. It was not her fault that she and Sasuke were alone…together…in a very small room…

It was raining outside, and they both just happened to run into the nearest building and into a very small room with one window. It was not their fault that the door closed behind them with a soft click…

It was not their fault that they got locked into a closet together!

Sakura, being closest to the mini window, shivered in the cold and shut her eyes tight as the thunder tolled on outside. "I'm sorry Sasuke…"

"What for?" he replied, his back to her.

"For getting us stuck…if only I haven't closed that stupid door."

"Forget it."

Sakura nodded, mutely agreeing that dwelling on the worst is not really going to make matters better. Sakura kept her eyes shut scared of opening them.

"God its cold…" she mumbled almost hoping he didn't hear her. She felt pressure on her shoulders and sudden warmth washed over her. She tugged at the cloth that was placed on her, seeing that it was Sasuke's jacket… "Thank you," she whispered.

Sasuke remained silent.

_Why isn't he talking to me? This silence is horrible! Man…I want to die…this is killing me!_

Sakura sighed. She was now sitting on the floor, her back to the wall. She was still wearing Sasuke's jacket, the warmth spreading through her body. She leaned her head over to see that Sasuke was also sitting on the ground, his back to the wall – he was so close to her that she could feel his body heat…

"I'm sorry; do you want your jacket back?" she asked, offering the jacket back to him.

Sasuke looked at the girl and took it – leaving Sakura a little disappointed and cold once again.

But this cold feeling did not last long as she felt herself being lifted from her sitting position and seated once again – warm arms wrapping around her, rapid warmth coursing around her.

"Eh…?" Sakura's blushed deepened as she realized that she was sitting on his lap…

"I don't want you to be cold," he whispered huskily, tightening his embrace on her. Sasuke's lips were so very close to hers…

She buried her face into his dark top, taking in his sweet honey scent. "I love you…" she whispered, grasping his shirt tight with her own hands. "I love you…"

She felt Sasuke tense up and relax again, but she could feel his heart beat – it was slow and steady, unlike hers that was going fifty times faster than normal.

"Can you just pretend…please?" she muttered, burying her face deeper into his shirt._ Can you pretend that you love me too?_

"Sakura, stop it."

"Sasuke please…" Sakura looked down, the tears falling into his shirt. "I love you…"

Sasuke shifted, causing the girl to look at him, face to face. He wiped a tear away from her face and muttered, "I can't pretend…"

"Why not?" Sakura asked, almost desperately. _I want you to love me too..._

"It's no use, pretending isn't going to solve anything between us. It's not going to change my feelings…"

Sakura shuddered, the tears falling faster from her eyes. She leaned back into Sasuke, wishing that he would just _hold her close_…

…that's when she heard it…

She _heard_ it as she was leaning against his chest…

Sakura felt Sasuke's heartbeat the second time – it was beating as fast as her own heart…

"Sasuke…"

His hold on her tightened as he lifted her face to meet him, a smile on his face. "Sakura, the only thing I was pretending to do…" he leaned forward, his lips barely touching hers. "I was pretending that I didn't love you…"

Sakura's eyes widened as he closed the distance between them, engulfing Sakura in more than just warmth…She did not hesitate to kiss him back, after all, she wanted to pretend that this realitywas an everlasting dream…

_A dream within a dream._

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Author's note:** Whoa…I loaded chapter two almost seven hours ago…this is honestly the FASTEST update I have ever done in my whole entire life…whoa…anyways! I'm finished with this little three part (btw…last line of the short belongs to Edgar Allan Poe…not me…darn) I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did! Reviews/flames are always welcome!

_(I want to greatly thank my friend **Iris Leonardo** for unkowingly giving me this wonderful idea! Mahal kita ate Iris! Langing mahal kita! XD)_


End file.
